User talk:Dark Behemoth
Welcome! Hello Dark Behemoth, and welcome to the ! We are glad you took interest in our wiki. If you have any questions, doubts or having trouble, you can ask them in my talk page, any editor's talk page or you can take a look at the . We will happily answer them. *The style guide *This is our images and media policy. Please read this page thoroughly as it is one of the most essential policies on this wiki. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 23:10, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. When you're linking an image don't paste the url, use this format Thanks, 19:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Hey, just dropped by to say don't add images onto articles like you did to Iron plateskirt. It messes the page up and it can look odd. That is all. (Wait, what kind of image editing program do you use?) -- 00:19, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :I was going a bit crazy over image editing since I am rather new to that. The iron plateskirt detail isn't mine, I just use Paint and Photo Editor. I don't know how to make detailed images to this extent just yet. -- 02:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well there's really no way to get detailed items other than GE database and old files from RSW. And if you want to really get into imaging, use GIMP. It's what I use. I'll explain how to use it when I'm not busy. -- 03:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Also if you're doing cape images pleeease don't resize them; keep the original size. -- 20:35, November 7, 2013 (UTC) What should be the image size for quest thumbnails? For instance, here's one I've just made on a whim: -- 21:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Use your best judgement on the format of the page. As long as it doesn't take up a lot of space will be good. I usually do 200-250px for thumbnails. -- 21:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Dark. Thank you very much for uploading files to the wiki! Very appreciated. 2 things - # Can you use the images on articles? A lot of your images are unused at the moment # Can you add licenses to the images? Add the proper license (for an example: If the image is a chathead, it will have . Spineweilder is working cleaning what you've missed. Thanks, 23:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I had no idea how to deal with the licensing but I'll do it from now on. -- 00:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! The possible templates are: , , , , and . :To add them in your future uploads, just enter the template name (with the good format) in the comment section. 00:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The summary box is located under : here. 00:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Your contributions. They are great. Keep it up! :) 15:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks! I've not been contributing as much as I'd like to in the past few days, but I'll get back to it soon. -- 05:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::http://i.imgur.com/E71Ymbe.png That's a lot. Thanks! 17:51, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Images 2 Your brightness settings ingame seem not to be at it's maximum. Please make it so. -- 19:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :it's maximum? *snaps Spine's spine* 18:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Replacing images You need the file you're uploading to have the exact same name of the file you want to replace. You can also go to the file page itself (e.x. File:Bronze gloves equipped.png), click on 'File History' and select "Upload a new version of this file". Sometimes the image may look stretchy and not update but that is due to an ongoing bug. Just wait for it to update on it's own if that happens. -- 20:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 06:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Custodian rights Hey, since you're eligible for the custodian right, I've given them to you since I believe you have the need for them. If you need help on how to use the tools check here; otherwise leave me a message on my talk page. (Congratulations, you are the first custodian on this wiki!) -- 03:43, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Deletion requests Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please use this template when requesting the deletion of spam/unnecessary pages rather than adding such pages to Category:Requests for deletion. Thanks you. 08:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) New section Hey, thanks for making the image transparent. I was about to upload it then got caught up in dinner.Arcane Erra (talk) 23:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. -- 01:34, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Halloween masks.gif Hey I think the halloween mask gifs of the icons should be separate; the black h'ween mask is a separate part of the set and part of a separate event. I've updated the Rares template to reflect this. If the partyhat icon on that template would be in gif form don't include the new ones. Thanks, -- 03:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ok thanks for letting me know, I was going to do just that with partyhats. I assume it's fine if I remake a h'ween gif without the black one. 04:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, it's fine. -- 04:30, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Detailed images You hax -- 03:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : Click me :) -- 03:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::South of the feldip hills glider btw if you can't make it out from the minimap. There are probably other places this can be done. -- 03:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename Would you please Rename/move this to that thanks! =) 18:34, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, done. I have to go now, merry christmas to you! 00:36, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:54, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Hey, this message is to let you know about about us leaving Wikia/FANDOM in favour of our new site, https://oldschool.runescape.wiki, just in case you missed it. This is also a good opportunity to have your voice heard, give any feedback for the new site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. -- 03:19, September 28, 2018 (UTC)